Always
by Victoriousjadefan
Summary: Beck Oliver was never the type to get jealous. Angry? Maybe. Worried? Possibly. But never jealous. What was the point of getting jealous, anyway? He thought. You just freak out for nothing, usually, and end up being re-assured in the end. Beck never knew what jealously felt like, unlike his girlfriend Jade, until a new boy came to Hollywood Arts', catching Jade's eye. Topaz Winner!


Always, a Victorious FanFic

Beck Oliver was never the type to get jealous. Angry? Maybe. Worried? Possibly. But never jealous. What was the point of getting jealous, anyway? He thought. You just freak out for nothing, usually, and end up being re-assured in the end. Beck never knew what jealously felt like, unlike his girlfriend Jade, until a new boy came to Hollywood Arts', catching Jade's eye.

"Okay, my fellow ducklings. Today we have a new student." Sikowitz clapped his hands dramatically. "Say hello to... Chuck."

"Actually," a boy with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes stepped up onto the stage, "its Chad."

"Oh," Sikowitz realized his mistake, "my apologies, Chad." Chad just smiled.

"It's alright."

"Okay…" Sikowitz scanned the classroom, "go take a seat next to Miss West over there." He pointed at Jade. She groaned, but Chad just grinned.

"Hey, I'm Chad." He greeted smoothly. Jade just scoffed.

"Yeah, I know. You just told us, smart one."

"Oh yeah." Chad chuckled, "I guess I just got distracted." He sent a wink towards Jade's direction.

"Whatever." Jade slumped back in her seat. "Did you see him?" She whispered to her boyfriend once Sikowitz had begun talking again.

"Who?" beck questioned. Jade sighed.

"That Chad kid."

"What about him?"

"He just winked at me." Jade rolled her eyes. Beck didn't really pay any attention, as he was focusing on the lesson.

"That's nice." Jade put her head in her hands. Didn't Beck care about her at all? Shouldn't he be jealous, just a little bit? Lifting her head back up, she came to the realization that Beck would or could never be jealous. It wasn't in him.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jane." Chad greeted jade as she was putting her books in her locker.

"It's Jade." She corrected smugly.

"Sorry." Chad smiled. His smile would cause most girls to melt, but not Jade. She wasn't that weak and besides, she had a boyfriend. "You're eyes ju-"

"Stop." Jade interrupted.

"Stop what?" Chad questioned adjusting gold chain hanging from his neck.

"Flirting with me. I'm not interested." Jade replied bluntly.

"Oh, sorry." Chad gave Jade a little smile and walked off. A few seconds after Chad had left, beck arrived.

"Hey, babe." He gave Jade a short kiss on the lips.

"Hey."

"Who was that you were talking to?" Beck questioned pointing in the direction Chad had gone.

"Chad, that guy from Sikowitz's class. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember him." Beck nodded. "What did he want?"

"Nothing much. We just talked." Jade replied shutting her locker and heading to her next class. Beck followed.

"About?"

"Gosh Beck why do you care so much?"

Beck thought about what Jade had said. Why did he care so much? To be honest, he didn't even know. "Well… you're my girlfriend. I like to know what you're doing."

"Whatever." Jade shook her head. "I have film-making, bye."

"Bye." Beck waved, and headed off to Science class.

.

.

.

"So, do you guys remember that project I was talking about yesterday?" Jade's film-making teacher asked. The class nodded. "Well, we're going to get started on those today. Just a reminder, you and a partner must write a script and create a short film. You may cast as many actors as you please. You may choose your partners. Have fun!"

Jade looked around. None of her friends were in this class with her. She was about to go up to a random person and demand they work with her when all of the sudden Chad came out of nowhere.

"Hey." He flashed her one of his signature smiles. "I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Whatever." Jade cut him off. She was desperate.

"Great." Chad grinned and sat down beside her. "So… I was thinking we make kind of a romantic film, and we could star." He winked.

"I was thinking a horror film." Jade replied crossing her arms.

"Sure, that could work. How about a romantic slash horror film? It'd be original."

Jade thought about that. She was quite fond of Chad's idea, not that she would admit that aloud. "Whatever. I guess."

"Cool." Chad grinned and jotted down some possible ideas in his notebook. "we'd still star, right?"

"Of course. What kind of film would it be without me in it?" Jade smirked. Chad laughed.

"A bad one, I guess."

"Obviously." Jade smiled. They sat there for a minute, just staring at each other until Jade snapped out of it. "Well, we should get back to work."

"Yeah, of course." Chad grinned and picked up his pencil.

.

.

.

"Finally." Jade sighed and flopped down on Beck's bed. "I'm so exhausted."

"School isn't _that _much work." Beck laughed and threw his bag onto the floor. He wasn't the tidiest person on the planet.

"Yes it is. Especially if you have some guy bugging you all day."

"What?"

"I said, especially if you have-"

"I know what you said," Beck interrupted, "which guy and how was he bugging you?"

"Oh, just Chad." Jade shrugged it off. "He was just kind of flirting with me, that's all."

"What did you do?" Beck was suddenly curious.

"I just told him I wasn't interested. He didn't stop, though." Jade explained.

"Well did you tell him you had a boyfriend?"

"Hmm.." Jade pondered. "Guess it didn't come up." Beck didn't know the feeling gnawing at his insides, but he didn't like it.

"Well wh-" He was interrupted by Jade's phone beeping.

"One sec." Jade held her finger up to indicate that she was busy at the moment. "Kay, done." She told Beck as she finished typing something.

"Who was that?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chad, he wants me to meet him at his house." Jade told him, grabbing her bag and slipping her coat on.

"Why?" Beck questioned rather harshly.

"We're working on something." Jade smirked as she put her shoes on. "Well, bye." She waved as she exited the RV. Beck just stood there.

Something inside of him was saying that everything would be fine. Jade and Chad were just friends, he had nothing to worry about. Another part of him was saying that he couldn't trust Chad, and he needed to see what they were really up to.

He listened to the later.

.

.

.

"Okay, I was thinking for this scene, Rachel is lying on the couch and Ian finds her dead. He walks over and gives her a small kiss on the lips before Abby stabs him in the back with her knife."

Jade tapped her pencil on the bottom of her chin. "Yeah, that could work. Cat! Come here!"

"Hi hi!" Cat smiled.

"Okay, for this scene I want you to creep up on Chad right after he kisses me, and then stab him in the back. Don't be afraid to hurt him, the knife is rubber."

Naturally, Jade had wanted to play Abby, but Chad insisted she play Rachel while Cat played Abby. 'It'd be different', he explained.

"Kay kay!" Cat grinned and grabbed the knife, scurrying off to her spot.

"And… action!" Andre, their director, yelled. Jade laid on Chad's couch and shut her eyes.

"Rachel?" Chad called, entering the room on queue. "Rachel, are you okay?" Upon seeing 'Rachel', Chad put his hand on his heart. "Please be breathing." He chanted, bending over Jade. Placing his hand on her neck, Chad pretended to check for a pulse. When his character found none, tears started to roll down 'Ian's' face.

"He is a good actor!" Cat whispered, well as much as a whisper Cat could muster, to Andre. Andre shushed her.

"Shh! They're almost finished with this scene. Go over by the door and wait for your queue." Andre shooed Cat away.

"Why?" Chad's character cried, "what did she ever do to deserve this?!" Taking a deep breath, Chad bent over. "I love you." He breathed, loud enough for the camera to catch, in Jade's ear.

'This is it,' Jade thought as Chad leaned in, 'the big kiss scene.' To be honest, Jade was a tad nervous. She'd never kissed anyone else but Beck; after all he was her first boyfriend. 'Just imagine he's Beck, your eyes are closed anyway.' She told herself.

Andre rubbed his hands together, Cat widened her eyes and Jade took a small breath. Chad's face was less than an inch away from her's. As soon as their lips touched, they were interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Beck's voice rang through the room as he slammed the door behind him. Jade and Chad shot up.

"CUT!" Andre yelled, signaling Robbie, the camera man, to shut the camera off. Beck stormed over to Jade.

"What is going on?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Beck! What the heck are you doing? You just interrupted us!" Jade yelled at him.

"Yeah, that was the point! What are you doing kissing, kissing him?!" Beck pointed a finger at Chad.

"Dude, I don't see why you care so much." Chad butted into their conversation.

"I care because I'm her _boyfriend_!" Beck yelled angrily at Chad. Chad took a step back.

"Boyfriend?" He looked at Jade. She nodded. "Oh, well I didn't know. Sorry, Jade."

"It's cool."

"So you're saying it's cool that he tried to kiss you!?" Beck yelled at Jade in disbelief.

"Your boyfriend's got some jealously issues." Chad whispered at Jade before going into the kitchen to fetch some snacks for the crew. Jade smirked. Beck never got jealous. Or did he?

"Beck, listen," Jade started to explain, "this was just a sc-"

"Stop." Beck held his hand up. "I don't want to listen to whatever explanation you have cooked up. You know what Jade?" She raised an eyebrow. "We're done. Go date Chad or whatever." Then, Beck left as if nothing had happened. Jade just stood there. She couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"Hey I got the-" Chad started to tell everyone something but stopped upon seeing Jade's face. "What's wrong?"

Jade snapped out of it. "Beck just… he just dumped me." She told him in disbelief. It was just a scene! Beck wouldn't even let her explain.

"Why?" Chad asked, taking a bite out of a Ritz cracker.

"I don't know, I guess he thought I was cheating on him with you."

"But... how come? Didn't you explain to him that we were filming a scene?" Questioned Chad.

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen. I guess he thought I was just going to make up some excuse. And when you apologized for flirting with me…"

"…He thought I was apologizing for almost kissing you." Chad finished. Jade nodded her head.

"I'm really sorry." He sympathized, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jade took a deep, sad breath.

"Its fine," she told him, some tears threatening to enter her eyes, "it really wasn't your fault. Can we stop filming for today?"

"Of course. Go home." Jade forced a small smile.

"Thanks. Bye, Cat. Andre." They both waved at her as Jade half-heartily walked out of the door.

.

.

.

As soon as Jade entered her room, she plopped down onto her bed and sobbed. She just couldn't wrap her head around what had just taken place earlier in Chad's living room. Beck; the only boy she had even truly loved, the one person who ever truly loved her, had broken up with her. And over something as stupid as jealously. Jade knew jealously was stupid, she had it a lot also.

But even though she knew jealousy was stupid, she also knew that you couldn't help it. Jealously came so easily. And once you had it, it was hard to get rid of.

Wiping the tears off of her face, Jade curled up under the covers. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

.

.

.

"Dude!" Andre got Beck's attention. They were standing in front of Beck's transparent locker the day after Beck had dumped Jade.

"What?"

"What was that yesterday? Why did you break up with Jade? She is really upset, you know."

"Andre," Beck sighed, "you saw what had happened. She was cheating on me!"

"Beck," Andre explained, "we were filming a scene for Jade and Chad's short movie! Why do you think tons of people and camera were there?!"

Upon hearing the explanation, Beck felt horrible. Not only had he dumped his girlfriend of three years, he had done it over something as stupid as jealously. Yes, he admitted it. Beck Oliver was jealous.

"I, I don't know what to say." Beck shook his head. "I guess I was so angry I didn't even notice the people or the camera. I feel so horrible."

"Yeah, I would too." Beck glared at his best friend. Andre's remark defiantly was not helping. After 30 seconds of silence, Andre spoke again. "Do you still love her?"

Beck scoffed as if Andre had just asked the most ridiculous question on the planet. In fact, he _had _just asked the most ridiculous question on the planet. "Of course I do, Andre!"

"Then," Andre told him, "fight for her."

.

.

.

Beck sat in his room after school that day writing down ideas, ripping them up, and throwing them into the trash. It didn't matter what he put down on the paper, each idea sounded dumber than the rest.

He was trying to write down what he was going to say to Jade at school the next day, just so he wouldn't freeze up.

After pondering for about a solid thirty minutes, Beck finally knew what he wanted to say. Taking a new piece of lined paper, he wrote it down.

.

.

.

"Cat, Cat!" Beck called as he ran over to Cat. She was at the Wahoo Punch machine inserting a coin into the slot.

"Beck!" She shrieked upon seeing him, "hi!"

"Have you seen Jade?" He cut right to it. Beck had no time to waste.

"Um…" Cat thought about it, "I think she was heading towards her locker last time I saw her."

"Thank you, Cat." Beck smiled as he ran off to find Jade.

"You're welcome!"

As Beck approached Jade's locker, he frowned. There she was, talking with Chad of course. The worst part of it all was Jade was actually _smiling. _He thought he was the only one that held the power to make Jade smile. Apparently, he was mistaken.

Sighing in defeat, Beck headed off to Sikowitz's class. He would read the note to her later, maybe.

.

.

.

Jade couldn't believe it. Chad was actually making her smile. Although she enjoyed conversing with Chad, he was no Beck.

'No Jade, stop thinking about Beck. He doesn't love you.' She scolded herself. Her heart dropped in her chest as she thought about the night before last.

"Jade?" Chad waved his hand in her face, "are you alright?"

"Oh," Jade hadn't even realized Chad had been talking, "yeah, I'm fine. We should be getting to class now."

"Okay, but I have to get a book out of my locker. I'm performing the bird scene today." Jade nodded her head. "See you in class." Chad smiled as he walked away.

"Kay." Jade didn't even bother forcing a smile back. Sighing, she closed her locker and proceeded to walk to class when she spotted something lying on the ground.

As she bent over to take a closer look at it, Jade realized it was a note. Curiosity filled her being as she picked it up and opened it. She read:

_Jade, I don't know where to start, so I'll just start by apologizing. I'm sorry. Sorry for not letting you explain, for being a jealous jerk, but mostly for letting you go. I was dumb. I should have listened to you, but instead I let jealously take over me. That's right, I was _jealous. _I guess now I know how you feel almost every day. It's not a good feeling, might I add._

_Anyway, I had some time to think about us while we were apart and I realized something. Sure you can be mean, bossy, rude or just plain crabby, but that's who you are. That's the girl that I fell in love with. And although sometimes you can be a pain, I wouldn't trade you for anybody or anything in the world. Being away from you, even if only for a day, has made me see how truly lucky I am to have you. I seriously don't know what I'd do if you hadn't entered my life, and if you had never let me enter yours._

_I love you, Jade. And I hope you can forgive me._

As Jade folded the note back up she smiled, because she knew then and there that everything would be alright.

They were _Beck&Jade _after all. It didn't matter how many people hated them together, how many times they've fought or how many times they've broken up.

Because if something is meant to be, nothing can break it. And Beck and Jade my friends, were honestly meant to be. No matter how many times you separated them, they would always find each other.

_Always._

"If you love someone and they love you, they'll always find you."

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Ella! This is for you. Since my other readers probably don't know why I wrote you this, I shall explain. I signed up for a Secret Santa thing, and Ella was my secret santa. She requested a video, or a fic, either AU or jealous!beck. Since she is SO good at making videos and I am alright but not the best, I didn't want to disappoint her so I chose to write her this fic. This is my first time working with jealous Beck, so I seriously hope I didn't disappoint you, Ella. Please review (everyone) and tell me what you think! :)**

**Oh, Ella is at Neverthinkspeak on Twitter and BrokenHurtInside on YouTube. Follow her on Twitter & subscribe to her on YouTube if you haven't already! Her bade (well, any ship videos actually) are AMAZING. Do it, I dare you. ;) **

**So, until next time,**

**-Victoriousjadefan :D **


End file.
